How It Came To Be
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: A story of Kagome gathering the jewel shards but before it starts she changes, and it seems that there is only one person that can help her, Sesshoumaru.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I open my eyes once again, finding it very hard to believe that right here and now I am standing 500 years in the past of Japan looking at a boy with long silver hair pinned to a tree that is in my very yard in my time.

I look down in my hand where the jewel called the Shikon- No-Tama should be, but it's only a shard. I look back at the boy called Inuyasha. I had released him not long ago from the same tree but then pinned him back there.

The rest of the jewel shards has been shattered into hundreds of little shards and spread around the whole countryside of Japan.

Inuyasha wanted the tiny shard I have and for me to go back where I came from and he would put the jewel back together but something inside of me told me not to do it and when I told him no he attacked me and without realizing it, I pinned him here to the sacred tree until I deem it time to release him from his slumber.

I shake my head clear of my thoughts and place my tiny shard into a small glass bottle around my neck. I turn away from the tree and start walking towards Edo, a very nice village not far from here.

Once I make it there, the sun is sinking below the horizon, signaling nightfall. I go over to Kaede, the kind priestess that has kindly taken me in and wants to train me.

I slide the makeshift door aside and step into the hut where a small fire is burning to keep it warm throughout the chilly night. I slide the door shut and look around for Kaede, finding her beside the fire crushing herbs.

I walk over and set beside her, feeling a light dizziness. "Hello Kaede." I say sweetly.

"Hello child." She says.

All at once the feeling of being tired comes over at me and I try to keep my eyes open but I start falling backwards but I never feel my head hit the floor because I black out.

I see visions in my sleep of myself as a Dog Demoness beside someone that looks similar to Inuyasha but who looks more powerful by far.

**Hi everyone, zemrocku has asked me to write a story for him so here it is. This was only the prolongue so it will get better I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I follow my cat Buyo into the well house to try and get him out. Once I make it to the bottom of the stairs near the very creepy well that my mother and grandfather warned me never to go near.

I feel wind hit me and before I know what's happening, the well top explodes open and a gigantic, female centipede comes jumping out and bites my side, pulling me down into the well with it and into a blue light.

I feel something being ripped from my body and when I look, a shinny jewel is floating in the air. Without thinking, I grab the jewel and hold it tightly to my body.

"You will pay for that!" The demon says.

Soon enough, I land at the bottom of the well with the blue light and the demon gone. I look down at my side and find blood there and I look away quickly.

I slowly stand up and look up and gasp, instead of finding a wooden roof, I find a clear blue sky. I find vines on the side of the well. I pull on them and find them strong enough so I start climbing up them.

Once I get to the top, I swing my legs over the side and land on the grass. I lay there looking up at the sky. I sit up and look at the forest surrounding this small clearing.

I stand up and start walking towards the forest, I spot a tall tree that I know all too well, the Sacred Tree that means I am close to home. I smile and take off running in the direction of the tree but once I get to it, I do not find what I was expecting.

There pinned by an arrow is a boy with long silver hair and red clothes. I cannot believe what I am seeing right now. A tiny voice inside of my head says,

_"His name is Inuyasha!"_

**Hi everyone, I know I have not updated in forever but I have been working on it. I am sorry that this is all I got, I am working on chapter 2 and it will be longer! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I snap my eyes shut and try to block the voice that is inside of my head at the moment. Once the voice goes away, I open my eyes up and I feel a strong urge pushing me to release the boy from the tree but I have no clue how.

I don't see his chest moving which tells me he is not breathing so why release someone who is already dead? Though I know I should and he would be able to get the proper burial.

I walk towards the boy, but when I get two feet away from him, a strange voice fills the air.

"Don't come any closer wench!" A rough voice says.

I look up and find the boy with his eyes open glaring at me. I stumble backwards in shock. I must have hit my head in that well because there is no way a dead boy pinned to a tree with an arrow through his chest could be talking and glaring at me.

I rub my eyes and look again and he is still glaring at me. "What are you lookin' at?" he asks.

"I have to be imagining this. There is no way you can be talking to me; you have an arrow through your chest!" I say.

"Well get over it, cause I am."

"Who are you?"

"I ain't tellin' you wench."

"You're Inuyasha, aren't you?" I ask.

"How'd you know my name?"

"I don't know."

All at once he puts his nose in the air and starts to sniff which creeps me out. Don't tell me he is going to tell me I stink. I cross my arms across my chest and look at him.

"What are you sniffing at me for? I took a bath." I say.

He looks at me with shock in his eyes then he regains his composure and says, "Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

"My name's not Kikyou, its Kagome."

"You look just like Kikyou except for those revealing clothes."

I down at my clothing, which is my school uniform. I don't see anything at all that's revealing, at least in my time, it's not. I place my hands on my hips and look at him sternly.

"These are not revealing, Inuyasha." I say.

"Yeah, they are. Best get something different unless you want everyone to be calling you a common whore." He says in a gruff voice.

I glare at him as he says that. How can he be such a jerk as to tell me that I look like a common whore? The nerve of him! I turn around with my back to him and take a few steps away.

"Wait, don't go." He says.

"Take back what you said." I say without turning my head to look at him.

"No."

"Well that you can just stay there for I don't care how long."

"Okay Kagome I will say I am sorry but I am not taking it back."

"Hn."

I turn around to face him when I hear something approaching us at a fast pace and before I can even turn to see what it is I am pressed up against Inuyasha and the demon has herself wrapped around me.

"Give me the jewel!" The demon shouts.

**Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long to update, life was hectic and I didn't have time to write anything. I know this chapter is short and I promise to try and make them longer! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I close my eyes as I am pressed against Inuyasha. I feel the anger inside of me growing for this centipede demon and I feel adrenalin starting to rush through my veins.

I use all of my strength and jump off of Inuyasha and through the demon and land lightly on my feet. I smirk at the feeling of this power and all at once a huge pain envelops my head and I kneel over in pain.

I start seeing flashbacks of my life but they are not the life I remember living, these are of the feudal era and I am not human. Far from it; I appear to be a Inu Youkai that is very beautiful.

I snap out of it and let a grin envelop my face as the split in half Centipede looks at me with shock on her face. "No, this can't be. You are supposed to be human." She says with fear in her voice.

I smirk. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but you won't be getting the jewel anytime soon, you damn demon," I say with venom lacing my voice.

"I will not give up."

She jumps towards me and I easily dodge her and jump onto her back. I run down her back, using my claws to pierce her skin the whole way down till I jump onto the ground.

I look over at Inuyasha who is looking at me with wide eyes. "Surprised that I can do this, half demon?" I ask.

Suddenly, I feel something puncture my left side and I jump to the right and see a small purple jewel fall out of my body. The centipede takes it into her tiny hands with a laugh. I land on my feet and hold my side in pain as I glare at her.

"You're gonna pay for that, you damn demon." I say as a growl escapes my lips.

I take off in a run for her as my claws start to glow red and before she can react, I sink my claws into her chest, puncturing her heart and killing her instantly. She falls over and the jewel rolls out of her hands. I kneel down and pick it up and place it into my skirt pocket.

I turn around to the tree where Inuyasha is looking at me shocked as could be. I walk over as I feel my strength starting to diminish and I pull the arrow out, releasing him from the tree.

The adrenalin that had been rushing through my body has now diminished and I feel very tired. I close my eyes and I feel myself falling to the ground but I never feel myself hitting the ground for I black out.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I look down at Kagome as the wound the centipede inflicted on her already starts to heal. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Her hair now has silver streaks in it but what I watched her doing is exactly what my older half brother Sesshoumaru does.

She is sure a funny one, but there is no way I want to leave her here, especially wounded. I kneel down and gently pick her up into my arms, she growls but doesn't wake much to my appreciation.

I stand up with her in my arms and sniff the air, I smell the village nearby and take off for there knowing the old priestess Kaede lives there. I stop at the tree line and watch the villagers walk around and I catch Kaede's scent and run quickly to the old woman's hut.

There is no way I plan on going inside of that hut so at the doorway I gently lay Kagome down and all at once I hear the villagers running footsteps heading towards me. I look up and find them with their pitch forks and torches yelling at me, within a second I take off running before they can catch me and go back into the forest heading south.

**Back At the Village Of Edo**

**Kaede's POV**

I hear the ruckus coming from outside of my hut, so I stand up quickly, well about as quickly as a woman my age can. I walk over to my door and slide it aside and am surprised to find a young woman laying there with a healing wound on her side with all the villagers watching her.

"Lady Kaede, the half demon that's been pinned to the tree brought this girl here." One of the village men tell me.

"Help me bring her inside so I may look at her." I say calmly.

"Yes Lady Kaede."

Two men come forward and then pick her up. I step back into my hut as they carry her in and I direct them to lay her on my mat. They bow and leave and I walk over and kneel down beside the girl.

I look at the wound on her side and see that its half way healed but it looks like it was done today. How could any girl heal this fast? She looks familiar for some reason, but I cannot place my finger on what's so familiar about her.

I grab my herbs and bandages and lay them beside me then I pull her shirt up and place my herbs on the wound to heal them before wrapping bandages around her waist to hold them in place before I pull her shirt back down.

I stand up and look down at her again and finally notice the silver in her hair. I realize who she is. Her name is Kagome and she is an Inu Youkai who was the princess of the South before everyone in the royal family was killed. Somehow, she must have survived.

**Hi everyone, Okay so I kinda swayed from the prolongue a little bit but for the better. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Next Day**

**Kagome's POV**

I slowly start to open my eyes, and my hand goes to my side instantly where instead of feeling skin there is bandage. I feel an awful headache starting up but I put my hands on the ground and slowly start to push myself up.

I look around and find myself in a small hut but I am not sure where. I hear footsteps coming near me and I turn my head and find an older woman standing there with a smile on her face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I ask.

She smiles down at me before kneeling beside me. "I am Kaede my child and you are at my village called Edo. Inuyasha brought you here yesterday." She says in a soft, kind voice.

"How is my wound already healed?" I ask.

"You have amazing healing powers, you were half way healed before I started."

"Where's Inuyasha at?"

"He left you here, I do not know where he went."

"Oh."

My hand subconsciously goes to my pocket where the jewel is and I see Kaede look there. I reach into my pocket and pull it out and I hear Kaede gasp and I lift my head and look into her eyes which are wide.

"What's wrong Kaede?" I ask.

"Where did ye get that jewel?" She asks in a shocked voice.

"The demon Centipede bit me and it came out of my body."

"Well well."

"What is it? I didn't even know I had it."

"First, what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Well Kagome, that jewel is the Shikon No Tama, it is a sacred jewel and has not been seen since my sister burned it 50 years ago."

"How did I get it?"

"I don't know child, we will have to see. Where are ye from?"

"Well Tokyo. Where am I?"

I suddenly have a flashback of my past. I can see my Mother carrying me to the well I came out of when I was really young with my brother in her arms. She jumps in with us and we are transported to the future to get away from these mean people who are chasing us.

I snap my head and look up at Kaede as I pant trying to figure out what to say.

"Kaede I just saw my Mother carrying me and my little brother to this well in the forest and jumping in so we can get away from these mean people." I say in one breath.

"Kagome I know who you are, I see you do not have all of your memories back yet but you are the Princess of the South." She says.

I close my eyes and remember the flashbacks of my life and I see the huge castle that my family lived in before the attack of another evil. I can see myself in a gown. I see my Mother and us on the other side of the well and see us changing everything.

I look up at Kaede. "I remember my past Kaede, but I don't know who chased us away from our home." I say.

"Well Kagome, I can tell you who he is, but it will take a while." She says.

I set up and look at her. "I am all ears Kaede."

**Hello everyone, Okay I know it was a short chapter, but in the next chapter we will find out just who was attacking them and why. We will also get to meet a few new people!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**1 Week Later**

It has been a week since I first arrived at the wonderful village of Edo. Kaede filled me in on everything and now I know, I am planning today to try to use to the well to go back home. I would like to see my family once again and bring a few things here.

I look around the small village and spot Kaede tending to a small child and start walking over towards then. In the week I have spent with Kaede I learned I also have miko powers and am able to sense the jewel.

Once I get to Kaede, I kneel down and help her wrap the boy's knee since it looks like he hurt it bad enough to make it bleed badly. Kaede smiles at the boy.

"Now try to stay off of it and let it heal and tell your mother to change the bandages tonight." She says.

"Yes Lady Kaede." The boy says with a smile.

The boy stands up and runs off towards his friends, I stand up and help Kaede stand up. All at once I hear a ruckus behind us and we both turn around and we find a crow flying out of Kaede's hut and I see the jewel in its mouth.

I can tell that this is no ordinary crow, but a demon. I use my demonic speed to run over and into Kaede's hut and I grab my bow and arrows and run back out with an arrow notched and ready to fire.

I aim it and let it fly, the arrow is enveloped in a pink cloud and it soon strikes the crow and kills it and there is a bright purple light that emits from it and soon what look to be dozens of smaller lights shoot out all over the place and disappear.

I hear all the villagers gasping as I stare at it with wonder. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look over and down at Kaede.

"Child you have just shattered the Shikon Jewel." She says with shock in her voice.

"What do we do now Kaede?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"What you shall do Kagome is now travel Japan searching for the jewel shards. As you know, you can sense the jewel so it will come in very handy when hunting for them."

"Okay Kaede, but I need to go home first. May I?"

"Yes you may but hurry."

"I will Kaede."

I place my bow on my shoulder with my quiver full of arrows and use my demonic speed and run out of the village, up the hill and into Inuyasha's forest. I use my advanced sense of smell to make my way back to the well and without stopping I jump right in.

A blue light surrounds me and I am floating in mid air before the light disappers and I land on the bottom of the well. I look up and instead of seeing the blue sky I see the roof of the well house.

I jump out easily and land at the top of the steps. I then slide the door open and step out into the sunshine of the future. I smell the air and instantly regret it and cover my nose to stop all the horrible smells from going in.

I use my demonic speed and race across the courtyard to my house. I find the spare key above the doorway and turn it to unlock the door and run inside and shut it.

I finally uncover my nose and find that my scent as well as those of my family are all over the house but they are faint. I walk over into the kitchen and find a note on the table. I pick it up and start to read.

_Dear Kagome_

_I know you must be mad at us for not telling you who you and we all are but please forgive us. We know you would come back but didn't know when. We have left for a little and have traved to America, we hope to see you my daughter._

_Love_

_Mom, Souta and Grandpa_

I set the note back down on the table and remember Kaede's words about hurrying. I run out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor and into my room.

I go over to my closet and look around until I find my black back pack and I set it down on my bed and go over to my dresser. I grab several pairs of panties and bra's and go back over and stuff them into my bag. I go over to my closet and pull out two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, two t-shirts and a tank top and stuff them into my bag as well.

I grab my hiking boots out of the bottom of my closet and take off my old shoes and toss them into the closet and put my boots on. I lean over and grab my bag off my bed and go over to my desk. I grab a notebook and a few pens and stuff them into my bag and walk out of my room and into the bathroom.

I grab some necessities that I have missed this past week and stuff them into my bag and finally zip the backpack shut and swing it onto my back and walk out of the bathroom and head downstairs.

I walk out of my house and lock the door but I keep the key and slide it into my bag. I walk across the courtyard and over to the well house. I turn around and take one last look back at my home before going into the well house. I jump into the well and am soon surrounded by the blue light.

**Hello everyone, hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The light disappears and I look up and find the blue skies of the feudal era. I easily jump out of the well and land on the soft grass. I place my nose in the air and catch Kaede's scent and start running towards it.

I soon am on the outskirts of Edo, I slow to a walk and walk over and into Kaede's hut where I find her grounding herbs in a dish. She looks up and smiles and me I slowly walk over and set my bag down and sit down.

Kaede looks at my bag and then at my new outfit and shakes her head. "So are ye ready to start your journey now?" She asks.

"Yes I am Kaede." I say gently.

"Then ye need to first head west. You will know when you feel a shard of the jewel and you must collect them as I have told you. Remember that when you find multiple shards, you will be able to fuse them together."

"I will do that Kaede, I don't want to let you down."

"I know you will not let me down child. Now come here and give me a hug before you leave."

"Okay."

I crawl over to Kaede and into her open arms as they encircle me in a hug and I hug her back. We stay like that for up to a minute before we pull apart and I stand up. I hold my hand out to Kaede, she places her hand in mine and I help her stand up.

I step back and pick my back pack up and sling it onto my back. Kaede turns her back to me and bends down, picks something up and turns around to me. She holds out a bow and arrows to me.

"Take these with ye, you will need them." She says.

"Thank you Kaede." I say.

I take the bow and arrows from her and sling them over my shoulder, Kaede heads out the door of her hut and I follow behind her. I take one last look at this village, knowing it will be a while till I come back here.

I follow Kaede to the outskirts of the village where we stop and she turns around to me. She smiles up at me and I smile back down at me.

"Be safe Kagome. Come back to me." She says in a sweet voice.

"I will Kaede, I plan to." I say.

"Get going Kagome."

"Goodbye Kaede."

"Good bye Kagome."

I look at her one last time before taking off running at inhuman speed out of the village and heading west. I know Kaede is counting on me to put the Shikon Jewel back together and I am determined not to let her down.

**In The Western Lands**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I walk through one of the many forests in my lands, heading towards the village of Edo that is on the border of my lands and the Eastern Lands. I have heard many rumors that the Princess of the South is alive and well and in the village of Edo but that cannot be.

_' There's no way that Kagome survived the assassination. If she is alive, why haven't I heard of her before now?'_

I stop dead in my tracks when I feel a powerful and very familiar aura, now I know that the rumors are true that Kagome has returned. Something is different about her aura but I can't pinpoint what it is.

I take off a lightning speed heading towards her. I need to see her. We often got together when my father would travel to her castle or they would travel to ours, she was very different from most young demonesses. She could get dirty and not make a fuss.

I make it across my lands, not even able to be seen by other demons at my speed. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to her location.

I break through a forest and into an open field and I see a very beautiful woman standing on the other side so I slow down. The aura tells me that it's Kagome but she looks slightly different than she did hundreds of years ago.

I stop ten feet from her and look at her as she stares at me. After a few seconds, a smile covers her face and before I know it, she has her arms around my waist and is hugging me.

"It's so good to see you Sesshoumaru." She says in her sweet voice.

I stay still for a little bit, not sure what to do. I have hid my emotions for many, many years and Kagome was the only one I ever showed my emotions to.

"You have some explaining to do Kagome." I say in my stern voice.

She pulls back from me and looks up at me, her scent changes for a second but she covers it. She puts her hands on her hips.

"What do you wanna know Sesshoumaru?" She says.

"Everything."

**Hello everyone! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Ya they have finally ment up! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's POV**

It took hours of explaining to Sesshoumaru about everything that happened and how I'm standing here in front of him. He was skeptical at first, but I showed him a few of my powers as proof.

I smile at him as we sit across from each other in the place we met. I would love to jump right into his arms but I know how moody Sesshoumaru can be and I see how much he has changed since I disappeared.

"Where were you headed?" He asks.

"I broke the jewel and now I need to find the pieces and put it back together." I say.

"You shall travel with me."

"I am fine to go on my own Sesshoumaru."

"No you shall travel with me and that is it."

"Fine."

**Hello everyone! I know this is short but I have kinda run outta ideas so I am hopping you guys can help me! Please review and tell me!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sesshoumaru and I are walking alongside the countryside at a slow pace. I decided a little into the trip. It's not so bad traveling with him, plus it's nice to catch up and see what's been up.

I look beside me at Sesshoumaru but then I sense a few demonic auras up ahead and our pace speeds up. When we get closer, I can hear someone or something screaming.

Once we break through into a small clearing, I see two larger demons attacking a small demon that looks like a fox demon. Sesshoumaru's claws start to glow green and within seconds his acid whip strikes the demons and kills them on contact.

I run over to the small demon and kneel down beside him. He looks up at me very frightened and I smile at him.

"It's okay little one, I'm not going to hurt you." I say in a motherly voice.

"Who are you?" The little fox demon asks.

I feel Sesshoumaru standing behind me because the little guy starts shivering more. "I am Kagome and this is my friend Sesshoumaru. Don't worry, he won't hurt you." I say.

"Nice to meet you, I am Shippo." He says.

"Nice to meet you too Shippo. Now tell me, what's a little one like you doing in a forest like this all alone? Where are your parents?"

"My mom died a long time ago and my Papa was killed by the Thunder Brothers."

That name rings a bell but I am not sure where I've heard it before. It was so sad that Shippo lost both of his parents. Then a thought comes to mind.

"Shippo, would you like to travel with Sesshoumaru and I?" I ask him.

"Are you serious?" He asks, sounding excited.

"Yes I am. I don't think it's right that you're traveling by yourself. You'll be safer with us."

"Great."

Shippo jumps off the ground and wraps his small arms around my neck and tries to hug me. I smile and pat his back since he is too small to hug.

Once he lets go, I stand up and to my surprise, he jumps up onto my shoulder. I smile at him and turn around towards Sesshoumaru who has his emotionless mask in place as always.

"Well Sesshoumaru, as you heard, Shippo will be joining us." I say.

"Hn.." He says.

He turns his back to us and starts to walk off but I quickly catch up with him. "Is he always like this?" Shippo whispers in my ear.

I know Sesshoumaru heard what Shippo said to me but I don't care. I turn my head towards Sippo with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, he is Shippo. You get used to it after a while though." I say.

"Oh," Shippo says.

This will be nice to have someone else traveling with us that I can talk to and actually get an answer back. Don't get me wrong, I love Sesshoumaru, but he has changed some since I've last seen him and I know most of it is due to me disappearing.

The rest of the morning, Shippo tells me about his life and I feel so sad for the little guy, then he tells me about his fox magic which I find very funny and cute.

All at once, I stop and look to the right where I feel the presence of a jewel shard along with a small demonic aura.

"Sesshoumaru there is a jewel shard and a demon over there." I say while pointing to where I feel them.

He turns towards it, I grab my bow and an arrow and aim it the direction of the auras and wait. Within a minute, a small cat demon jumps out of the bushes towards me. I try to sense the jewel shard and I see it stuck in the cat's head.

I quickly shoot my arrow at the demon, my arrow goes right into the demons heart, killing it instantly.

The demon falls right over in front of me and disintegrates until there is nothing left on the ground but the glowing jewel shard. I place my bow back on my shoulder and kneel down in one swift movement.

I pick the jewel up and the color changes from a tainted dark purple to a light purple. I stand up and watch the shard for a second till I feel Sesshoumaru's gaze on me.

I look at him as his eyes go from me to the shard in my hand. "Where shall you put that?" He asks.

"I don't know. I could use the small bottle that's in my backpack for right now." I say while placing my hand on my cheek trying to think.

"Now that you have the shard, demons will try to come after you for it."

"I know. Hopefully, we can find more."

"Hn... Let's get going."

Sesshoumaru starts walking and I walk behind him, I see Shippo staring at the shard in my hand.

"Is that part of what I think it is?" He asks in awe.

"This is a shard of the Shikon Jewel, Shippo." I say.

"My Papa told me the story of the Shikon Jewel but I never thought I would get to see part of it for myself."

"Well, now you are."

"Cool."

I tell Shippo more about the jewel and he is really interested in it and I know Sesshoumaru is listening to our whole conversation. I am enjoying this. Hopefully, this day gets better and better.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My view on the day getting better and better just got worse and worse, a few hours ago we seen storm clouds approaching and we both knew they held rain. So with that we started to search shelter from the storm till it blew over. We were lucky enough to find a large cave just before the rain came pouring down on us.

That was a few hours ago and the sky has gotten darker and its continued to rain non stop. Shippo has fallen asleep by the small fire we built while Sesshoumaru and I are setting side by side by the front of the cave watching the rain. I look at Sesshoumaru and my heart starts beating faster, I know I love him but he's changed, but I know I can bring out the old Sesshoumaru, I just have to try.

"Sesshoumaru." I say to him in a sweet voice.

He turns his head towards me with his ice mask in place but I see the emotion in his eyes. " Yes." He says in a voice void of emotion.

I smile at him before using my demonic speed to jump on top of him and pin him to the ground. I smirk down at him and with lightening fast speed I remove all of his armour and swords and set them aside. I lean down and capture his lips in a demanding kiss. He kisses me back and places his hands on my hips and pulls me forward to straddle his waist.

**Lemon **

Sesshoumaru's hands travel up my sides and under my shirt, he grabs my breasts through my silk bra and I let a moan out. I run my hands down his chest and open his hariko to reveal his very muscular chest. He pulls back from our kiss and we both take some air into our lungs, he grabs the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head and his eyes go right to my chest.

I let a barrier come around us that prevents Shippo from hearing or seeing anything. I let my hands travel down to the bulge in his hamika's and I grab it making him let out a groan. His hands travel behind my back and he unclasps my bra and throws it to the ground with our clothes. He leans forward and takes ones of my breasts into his mouth and starts to suck on it like a hungry pup.

I moan as I let my hands travel down into his hamika's and take his erection into my hands and start running my hands up and down it making him groan. I let one of my hands grasp his balls and squeeze them. He moves his mouth to my breasts twin and gives it the same attention as the other one.

I feel in the pit of my stomach liquid swirling and I feel my panties and jeans getting very wet from his actions. I remove my hands from his hamika's just before he sets me onto my back and gets on top of me. He removes his hamika's and I see his erection and my eyes go wide at how big it really is. He removes my jeans, panties and boots before claiming my lips.

He moves his erection to my wet lips before sliding inside of me and breaking my virginal barrier. Pain floods through my body and he stills his movements as I adjust to his size. The pain soon subsides and pleasure pulses through my body and I move my hips to experiment and pleasure overwhelms me.

He takes that as a yes and pulls out of my before slamming back into me. I moan as my back arch's clear off of the cave floor as he continually slams into me. I move my hips with him until his pace becomes way to fast for me to be able to keep up. I feel my end nearing and with a few more times I cum and Sesshoumaru is right behind me.

We ride out our highs together before both coming back down to eat. He pulls out of my and rolls onto his side and pulls me onto my side and against him. We lay there in each others arm and I sigh in contentment.

**End Lemon**

I look into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and I smile and for the first time in a long time he smiles right back at me. "I love you." I say sweetly as I twirl some of his hair in my fingers.

"I love you as well my Kagome." He says kindly and leans down and kisses my forehead. "Now get some sleep my dear."

"Mhm."

I snuggle against him as he wraps his fur around us to keep us warn, I close my arms and with in a few minutes I fall into a peaceful sleep with images of Sesshoumaru in my head and to fill my dreams.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in like forever but life has been very busy and hectic! Hope you can forgive me! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Morning**

I snuggle into Sesshoumaru's warm embrace trying to deny the waiting day ahead of us, I just want to stay like this with him for the rest of our lives.

"Good morning my sweet Kagome." Sesshoumaru says in a sweet voice.

I lift my head from his chest and look up into his golden eyes, I find him smiling down at me so I smile back at him. "Good morning Sesshoumaru." I say.

He leans down and kisses my forehead, I turn my head to look around the cave. The campfire is out and Rin and Shippo are still asleep on the other side of it. I feel a breeze and then realise that Sesshoumaru and I are still naked with only his boi wrapped around us.

"Sesshoumaru we need to get up and get dressed before Rin or Shippo wake up and find us like this." I say as I try to untangle myself from his arms.

"Hn.."

He unwraps his arms from my waist and I stand up, I grab all my discarded clothes and start to put them on one by one. Once I finish dressing I turn around and find Sesshoumaru fully dressed with his armour on and his swords at his side. I let my barrrier fall and Sesshoumaru steps closer too the entrance of the cave.

"I am going to hunt our breakfast." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay, I will start the fire back up." I say.

"Hn.."

With that he steps out of the cave and takes off, I shake my head with a smile on my face before turning around and kneeling down where the pit for the fire is and the small pile of fireood. I hear movement and look up and find both Rin and Shippo starting to wake up.

"Good morning you two." I say sweetly.

They boyh give me smiles. "Good morning."

**Sesshoumaru**

I walk through the forest heading towards a herd of deer not very far away, one of them will be a good breakfast and we will be able to put some meat away from later on in the day and for tomorrow.

I never ever thought I would of seen Kagome again and then miraculasly she reapears and all the love the felt for her when we were younger comes flooding back into me full force and I was not sure what to do.

After Kagome had disapered I shelded all of my emotions from everyone around me, never showing them afraid that if I left someone in like I did Kagome that they would end up disapering as well and I don't think I could take it to lose someone I carred for again.

I consentrate asI sneak up behind the herd of deer and scout them for the biggest deer out of the herd. I find it not far away and I sneak behind it and let my acid whip form in my right hand then use it and kill the deer. The herd of deer run into the woods and I walk up to the dead deer, I pick it up with ease and swing it over my shoulder and turn around amd start heading back to camp.

Within a few minutes I see the cave coming up and I use my demonic speed and use it to jump up onto the entrance of the cave. Kagome jumps and turns around but then a smile comes on her face and I see that both Rin and Shippo are now awake and playing with Ah-Un.

**Kagome**

Sesshoumaru brings the deer over to the fire where he kneels down and starts to cut the deer up to get it ready to cook. I move over and closer to him with a smile on my face. I watch him as he places the cut up meat on a stick and place it over the fire for it to cook before starting to finish cutting up the rest of the dear for us for later on in the day.

Once he is finished he stands up and I stand up as well. "Sesshoumaru can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Hn.."

I walk out of the cave and Sesshoumaru follows me and stands beside me. I look out over the land and how beautiful everything seems right now and how calm it is but I know that our enemy is out there along with trouble.

**Hello everyone! Yes I have finally updated and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I feel Sesshoumaru wrap a arm around my waist and pull me against his side, I lay my head onto his shoulder and sigh. I wish that we could just go to his castle and live hapily ever after with Rin and Shippo and neverr have to face our enemy again but I know that my wish is to big for it to happen. If we do not take care of our enemy now we will only have to deal with him later on.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru says in a calm voice.

I lift my head off his shoulder and look up at him. "Where are we heading today?" I ask.

"We need to find Naraku as soon as possible but we need to stop by my castle because there is much to be done."

"Oh what is it?"

"There needs to be a formal annoucement that you have returned my dear."

"Sesshoumaru that will only make a fuss and delay our searches for the shikon jewel shards and Naraku."

"It needs to be done and a ball in your honor will be held."

"Oh really?" I back up with my hands on my hips with a smirk on my face.

"Yes really." He steps towards me.

"Well we will just see."

"Hn.."

I turn around and look out once again over the lands, Its going to be great that Shippo and I are now traveling with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin and Shippo can play together and Sesshoumaru and I will have plently of time to catch up.

The smell of meat cooked floods into my nose and I turn around and head into the cave and over to the fire, I kneel down and take the meat away from the fire and set it on a blanket to let it cool off before we can eat it. Rin and Shippo run over to me and they kneel down on either side of me.

"Can we eat it momma?" They both ask.

"You may both have as much as you want once it cools down a little bit." I say to the both of them.

"Okay."

I stand up and walk over toAh-Un and reach over and pet him, both of him growns when I use a hand to rub each of their heads. For a two headed dragon he is sure sweet but then again this is the feudal era and not the future where there was no demons. I need to get used to living in this era once again.

Rin and Shippo start eating their meat and I go over and get some for myself and eat. I look out of the cave and see Sesshoumaru standing exactly where I had left him. I walk out and stand beside him and look into the sky. All at once I feel something pulling me down into the woods, I close my eyes and open them back up and see a purple light in the forest and I now figure it out as a shard of the jewel.

"Sesshoumaru there is a shard of the jewel in the forest, wait here with the children." I say.

"You shouldn't go alone!" Sesshoumaru says in a stern voice.

I turn my head around towards him with a smirk on my face. "Listen Sesshoumaru I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me. Plus someone needs to stay here and protect Rin and Shippo." I say trying my best to convince him to stay here.

"Hn fine."

I smirk and use my demonic speed and take off into the forest, I instantly pick up the demons scent that has the jewel shard. I run towards its direction and I pick up a few smaller demonis aura's with the stronger ones. I use my miko powers to cover my demonic aura and scent so that the demons will not pick it up and know I am approching.

I slow down once I get closer and closer and soon stop behind a tree right before a small clearing. I peak around the tree and look into the clearing, in the middle of the clearing stands a demon that looks a lot like a orge demon and around it stands smaller demons that I don't reconise. I go back around the tree and close my eyes and let my hearing hear what they are talking about.

"Master Naraku has given me these few jewel shards, I will seperate them and spread them around to all of you then you all will be able to sence the other jewel shards and you all will need to hunt for them then bring what you have to Naraku's castle." The orge demon says.

I hear the little demons talk but I can not make out a single word that is being said so I open my eyes. I look down at my hands as they turn green and acid starts to drip out of them, I regret not bringing my bow and arrows but my acid claws should be enjough. I turn towards the tree then step around it. I look straight towards the demons and no one sees me.

I smirk and crouch for once second before taking off into the clearing and killing all the smaller demons and then stop infront of the orge demon and it looks at me. "Who are you wench?" The Orge demon yells.

"Your worst nightmare." I say with a smirk on my face.

I blink and then I try and sence the jewel shard and I see it in the demons forehead. I wait and as I thought the demon lunges for me, I jump in the air I come down and slice the demons head off then run my hand into its forehead and pull the jewel shard out. I hold the shard in my hand and it turns from the tainted black to its bright purple. I pull my glass bottle out from my neck and place the shard in the bottle.

I put my nose in the air to check for a stream to wash the blood off my hands. I sence one near by and take off near it. I make it to the stream quickly, I kneel down beside it and place my hands into the cool running water of the stream, I look into the stream and see the fish swimming by my hands, so close that I could kill them right now and they would not know what hit them.

I pull my hands out of the stream and stand back up, I turn around and take off running towards the cave at full speed. It only takes me 10 minutes before I am standing at the front of the cave and looking into it at everyone. Sesshoumaru turns towards me and I smirk at him, I don't really think he was expecting me to come back without a scar on me but I have just proved him wrong.

I smirk and walk into the cave and Rin and Shippo come running over to me and attach themselves to each of my legs. I smile down at the both of them and pat their heads. "Lord Sesshoumaru told us you left." Rin says and then gives me her toothy smile.

"Yes I did and I am back, you two ready to go traveling?" I say in a sweet voice.

"Yes we are!" They both say sounding very excited.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in forever. My life has been very busy and I hope you can forgive me! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**- 3 Hours Later-**

It's been three hours since we left the cave and so far our journey is going good, Sesshoumaru decided that we should fly to his castle to get their faster, I did not argue with him because it gives me time to snuggle up in his arms.

I sigh as I stair ahead at the cloudless sky, I can hear Rin and Shippo talking behind us on Ah-Un. I know Sesshoumaru can feel what I am feeling right now, that is that I am ancshis to get all the shards collected and to deal with Naraku once and for all, it's been a long time in fighting Naraku and to tell you the truth I am tired of it.

"What's wrong Kagome? Your aura keeps changing from happy to sad." Sesshoumaru says in a soft voice.

I turn my head and look up at Sesshoumaru, he has always been so good a reading my emotions, sometimes I love that about him and other times I don't. "I am fine, I am just thinking and wishing that Naraku would be dead so we could live peacefully instead of having to watch our backs all the time and fight." I say.

"Don't worry my dear; it will all be over soon. I will see to it myself that the hanyou is dead."

"Sesshoumaru you can't take on Naraku yourself and you know that."

"I can and I will."

"No you can't and there is no way in hell that I am going to let you even try to take Naraku on."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru looks out ahead of us; I roll my eyes and do the same. Sesshoumaru can be very stubborn sometimes with what he wants to do and I know he hates it when I tell him no but I know that there is no way that Sesshoumaru will be able to take Naraku on by himself and make it out of there alive. Naraku is going to have all his incarnations that he has left and some more demons to protect him, Sesshoumaru is strong I know that but every strong person has a weakness.

For the next few hours we fly in silence which I enjoy, finally I can see the castle not very far away, we are coming home. It will be nice to maybe take a break from traveling for just a few days and actually sleep on a real bed for once and have some private time for Sesshoumaru and I.

Within a few minutes we are all landing in the courtyard in front of the castle and we have servants rushing out to meet us. I smile at them all, it's been years since I have seen Sesshoumaru's castle but from the looks of the outside nothing has changed.

I see some of the savants looking at me with a shocked look on their face; I know a lot of people are probably very shocked to see me here.

'_It's good to be back.'_

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	14. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
